The invention is based on a device for fastening components as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1. Devices previously used in practice have a mounting element that rests with joining faces on the components to be connected. Since the joining faces are connected to the component with the aid of screws, for instance, the screws protrude past the walls of the joining faces, and a user of the device could be injured as a result. For this reason, caps are placed on the mounting elements. As a rule, the caps are made of plastic and have one or pinlike extensions, which are inserted into fitting bores in the mounting elements, where they hold by means of a press fit. During use, because of material shrinkage of the plastic, especially in conjunction with severe vibration, the pins can slide out of the bores, and the caps can fall off the mounting elements.
Cover elements are also known that have elastic detent extensions that engage recesses on a component that is to be covered. In order to gain their elasticity, the detent extensions are thin elongated components. However, as a consequence, they can easily break off, especially when the cover elements are frequently put on and taken off.
The device for fastening components according to the invention having the characteristics of the body of the main claim has the advantage over the prior art that the cap holds durably on the mounting element and nevertheless is easy to install. Furthermore, fluctuations in tolerances, especially for the cap, can easily be compensated for.
As a result of a symmetrical embodiment of the mounting element and the cap, simple installation is assured, since there is no need to adhere to a certain orientation.
With the aid of recesses for releasing the cap from the installed mounting element, simple removal of the cap is provided for without scratching any parts.
If a contour of a side view of the device is equivalent to a quarter-circle, the advantageous result is a large covered space, which offers a great deal of room for fasteners.
By the provisions and characteristics recited in the dependent claims, particular refinements of the device defined by the main claim are described.